


The Quiet Ones

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background James Sirius/Teddy Lupin, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Romance, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Excerpt:Two hours later Hugo was radically rethinking his assessment of this party. He was now ready to rate it as number one on his list of Best Parties Ever, bumping from first place that night at the Leaky when Albus had thrown up on Victoire, and James had lost a bet with Teddy and had to give Stefan Goyle a lapdance. No, tonight was currently racing towards prime position, because although the booze was burning a hole in his stomach, and although Gardrin Goblin’s Christmas Hits for Snits and fits had been on repeat for the past hour, he was fairly certain he was being hit on, and he was entirely certain that it was by Scorpius Malfoy. Right now a grope from the Giant Squid couldn’t dampen his elation about that fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> For Thestral - happy birthday, lovely! <333

-*-

Fay Finnegan’s Christmas party was without a doubt the worst party Hugo Weasley had ever been to.

Hugo had been dragged to a lot of parties since turning eighteen, mostly by his cousin and flatmate James or James’s constant companion Teddy. Enough parties to know, at least, when one was shit ― and shit this one definitely was. The music was awful, and louder than a banshee, and the only alcohol was a sad bowl of mauve punch. It looked slightly more palatable than enriched dragon dung, and was presumably as pleasant as well. Looking around the room, Hugo could count the people he knew on two hands, and the people he liked on one. Well, the ones who’d been able to make it. 

Teddy wasn’t there as he’d had a Christmas work piss-up in Hogsmeade, the lucky bastard, and James and Albus had ditched Hugo as soon as they’d arrived. Hugo could usually count on at least Albus to hang about with him and indulge in some good old fashioned anti-social complaining, but Albus apparently fancied someone here, and was trying to woo her by being about as subtle as a tonne of bricks. So far, it seemed to be working, judging by the way Lorna Zabini was smiling up at Albus as he sat next to her. Hugo had sighed in resignation, and very quickly left them to it, as he looked instead for the other Potter who was responsible for him being here. 

James, however, was nowhere to be seen. It hadn’t taken long for Hugo quickly to surmise that his suspicions about this evening were correct, and James was just putting in an appearance before he could surreptitiously nick off to Hogsmeade, because the person he fancied just so happened to be there tonight. _Subtle, Jamie_ , Hugo had griped internally. He really hoped James and Teddy at least remembered to put up a silencing charm this time. James was _noisy_ , even more so if he was drunk, and it was incredibly hard to pretend you didn’t know your housemate was fucking his best friend if you’d been kept up all night by the sound of it. 

With that, Hugo had given up on both Potters, useless randy tossers that they were. He had decided to wander around the house instead, and spent a good hour snooping, and trying to find a beer, while half-heartedly admiring the expensive-looking Christmas decorations and Charms. They were lovely, and still quite pristine. Hugo couldn’t really fathom how Fay had managed to get her parents, especially her stepmother Pansy, to let her have this party in the first place. Judging by the way Fay was watching everyone like a nervous hawk, swooping in to place coasters under drinks and forbidding anyone from going upstairs, Hugo guessed that they were actually blissfully unaware their home was currently overrun with tipsy teenage wizards. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Fay; as far as he was concerned, the party wasn’t even _worth_ the amount of trouble she was going to get into for having it. 

The music was by far the worst part, Hugo decided, as he gave up on searching for something decent to drink and helped himself to the punch. It fizzed rather ominously, letting off a bluish steam as he poured it into his cup with the delicate silver serving ladle. The speakers on the ancient record player seemed to be on the brink of collapsing any second as they statically blurted out song lyrics, in what Hugo assumed was protest about what they were being forced to play. He’d considered putting his foot through them as he walked past, to help put them out of their misery, but Fay looked like she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown as it was. He’d magnanimously kept his boots to himself, and found a sofa in the corner of the main room upon which he could nurse his vile drink and watch the whole party go down like a lead balloon.

In spite of all this, however, two hours later Hugo was radically rethinking his assessment of this party. He was now ready to rate it as number one on his list of Best Parties Ever, bumping from first place that night at the Leaky when Albus had thrown up on Victoire, and James had lost a bet with Teddy and had to give Stefan Goyle a lapdance. No, tonight was currently racing towards prime position, because although the booze was burning a hole in his stomach, and although Gardrin Goblin’s _Christmas Hits for Snits and fits_ had been on repeat for the past hour, he was fairly certain he was being hit on, and he was _entirely_ certain that it was by Scorpius Malfoy. Right now a grope from the Giant Squid couldn’t dampen his elation about that fact.

Hugo looked down at the hand on his thigh, and his stomach did another small somersault. Scorpius, for his part, was staring out at the room calmly, acting as though he was completely oblivious to the fact that his fingers were resting dangerously close to the seam of Hugo’s jeans, as he nonchalantly sipped his drink. Scorpius’s cheeks were flushed though, and Hugo knew it wasn’t because he was drunk, because he suspected it was impossible to become anything other than vaguely nauseous while drinking this stuff; Hugo had tipped his own into an ornamental pot plant a short time earlier, which, he noticed with mild alarm had completely wilted. No, Scorpius looked like he was blushing. _Which means he probably fancies me_ , Hugo thought happily, and then frowned at himself. Well, the blushing, and the fact that Scorpius’s hand was almost touching his dick was a bit of a give away. Hugo tried not to smile. 

_Yeah_ , he thought rather stupidly, _this is totally happening._

To say this development was unexpected was an understatement. Hugo could count on one finger the number of times he and Scorpius had interacted before this. Scorpius had come into Wizarding Wheezes last Summer, where Hugo often helped out his dad and uncle, alternating between stock boy, salesperson, guinea pig for new inventions, and co-developer, often all in the same day. The two boys had exchanged all of seven civil but forgettable words between them, as Hugo had given Scorpius his change, and he would have forgotten it entirely if Scorpius hadn’t smiled at him as he’d left. Scorpius was a bit severe looking, with those odd grey eyes, short pale hair, and sharp cheekbones. He’d always been tall, and held himself very upright and proper, almost stiffly. It made him rather unmissable, and Hugo’d always thought he looked like a bit of a haughty prat when he’d seen him around at Hogwarts. 

Looking at Scorpius now, though, his lips quirked in an unexpectedly warm and mischievous smile, Hugo felt heat blossom in his chest as he realised with a start that Scorpius was actually not bad-looking. Quite attractive, really. Alright, _extremely_ attractive. More importantly, Hugo realised that he _was attracted to him_ , in a below-the-waist kind of way, and was probably less straight than previously imagined. Probably quite a bit less straight, if the way he’d stared at Scorpius’s arse as he’d left was anything to go by. 

As far as revelations went Hugo wasn’t overly surprised by his Big Gay One, but he’d still felt like he’d needed a bit of a sit down and a biscuit, before returning to stock up the Puking Pustules.

That had been almost six months ago, and Hugo hadn’t thought about Scorpius much since, except during the odd brilliant wank or ten. He certainly hadn't seen him again, or spoken to him, or been made in any way aware that Scorpius knew Hugo existed. Which was why he was surprised when, bored and staring out at the dull party, he’d felt Scorpius plonk down heavily next to him, jostling Hugo’s arm and sinking the piece of disintegrating orange in his drink.

“Err,” Hugo managed. 

“Awful, isn’t it?” Scorpius had drawled, crossing one leg over the other and jiggling his foot absently. “I do not remember the last time I was so bored. No, I tell a lie, I do remember that, it was Fay’s party last year. Merlin, she is just pants at these.” Scorpius turned to Hugo and smiled pleasantly. Hugo stared back, blinking as he tried to think of something to say. Still smiling as thought this was something the two of them did every day, Scorpius turned back to the room, making himself comfortable on the sofa. 

“Of course last year it ended with a duel and somebody throwing their _actual _pants into the punch, so there’s hope for this one yet. And I’d wager,” Scorpius said turning to Hugo and shifting his shoulder closer to Hugo’s own, “that it’s already gotten better. Wouldn’t you?” Scorpius finished, looking Hugo dead in the eye. Hugo swallowed loudly.__

__“Um,” was all he managed this time, cursing the blush spreading across his cheeks, and the way it spread down his neck too when Scorpius beamed at his response._ _

__Scorpius was right though ― the night had just become infinitely better._ _

____

-*-

“So, Morrie fancies your cousin ―” 

“Which one?” Hugo asked.

Scorpius pointed with one long finger over at Mort Harper, who was currently playing cards with Fay, Albus and Lorna. “That one. Mort ― we call him Morrie.”

“No, which _cousin_ ,” Hugo clarified, feeling proud of how even his voice was, considering Scorpius's other hand was still resting firmly on his thigh. “There’s a lot of us,” he added. 

“Oh, right. Albus.”

Hugo raised his brows, and craned his head to see them properly, careful not to move his leg and dislodge Scorpius’s hand. Mort Harper was indeed shooting furtive and somewhat forlorn glances at Albus, Hugo noted with surprise. He’d hung out with Mort and Albus a few times, and he’d never picked up on that. Hugo turned back to Scorpius, who was smiling. 

“Yeah, Mort dragged me here to try and help him get a leg over, but I think it’s fair to say it’s a bust. Fair Al is far too besotted with Lorna, and who can blame him ― she’s a fucking knock-out, have you seen her fly?” Scorpius whistled through his teeth. “Mort can’t compete with that. So, I reckon he’s probably gone on to plan B.” Scorpius smirked, and Hugo turned back to watch Mort smile and rest his hand on the back of Fay’s chair.

“And play B is… the lovely hostess?”

“The lovely hostess, miss Fay Finnegan.” Scorpius raised his glass in agreement, before taking a generous swig. He made a face, and Hugo squashed his laugh just in time. He suspected it would have come out suspiciously like a giggle, which would not fucking do at all. He cleared his throat as Fay turned and gave Mort a distracted look, before turning her attention back to the guests, the cards in her hand shaking slightly as she scanned the room for any spillages or crimes against her step-mother’s upholstery. 

“Ah. Well.” Hugo looked back at Scorpius, who was still looking faintly amused as he lounged back against the sofa. “Looks like it’s not a good night for Mort.”

Scorpius’s expression turned thoughtful. “Ah, it’s not all bad. There is always Mort’s plan C.” Scorpius’s mouth quirked in a sly smile, and he waited until Hugo took a drink before continuing. “Although that one does rather depend on whether Albus and Lorna are interested in a threesome.”

Hugo snorted and spat his drink in his lap, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Scorpius smirked at him, his eyes lighting up with barely contained mirth. 

“Goodness, there’s more booze on your trousers than in your cup now. It’s supposed to go in your _mouth_. No wonder you’re struggling with getting rid of your sobriety this evening, if you insist on wearing your drink,” Scorpius drawled, his niggling words belied by his now enormous grin.

“Fuck!” Hugo coughed through his laughter. “You did that on purpose!” He wiped his mouth. “Ugh, and that is some mental image. Poor Albus.”

“I don’t know, he might be into it. It’s always the quiet ones.” 

Scorpius’s grin looked it was going to split his face in half, and Hugo wondered how he had ever thought of this boy as haughty and aloof. Right now he looked flushed and happy, and about to keel over from enjoying his own joke. There was a saying about this, something about books and covers, and judging blurbs, Hugo recalled. His mum would know. Hugo blinked and mentally shook himself.

“So. Is there anyone here that you’re interested in?” Scorpius asked politely, the smile gone from his face but still evident in his eyes. Hugo stared. What kind of question was that? He looked down at Scorpius’s hand, then back up at his face. 

“Um,” he squeaked. He opened his mouth then shut it again, feeling his face heat up. Shit. _Shit shit shit_. Never mind what kind of question that was, what kind of answer was a bloody _squeak_? Hugo cleared his throat to try and reply properly one last time, then gave up again when Scorpius smiled at him, and squeezed his thigh. Hugo’s brow creased slightly as he swallowed the embarrassing sound he made almost in time. Scorpius looked like he’d heard it anyway. 

“Thought so,” he said with a flash of white teeth. “Wonderful. And now I…” Scorpius scrunched his face up apologetically. “Well, I need the loo actually, sorry. I’ll be back in a tick though, and then we can...you know.” Scorpius squeezed Hugo’s thigh again, his fingers warm and firm. “Talk about this more?” he finished hopefully, and Hugo nodded absently, his mind whirring pleasantly with all this talk of _liking_ , and hands in places. 

He watched as, with some effort, Scorpius managed to extract himself from the lumpy sofa cushions and lurch to his feet. Given that the sofa really was quite low, and Scorpius was probably taller than even Hugo himself, it was a ridiculous sight. It reminded Hugo of someone trying to stand up on stilts, their legs too long and unsteady. He shook his head; maybe he was a bit drunk after all. Scorpius swayed, and put his hand on Hugo’s shoulder to right himself, causing another not-entirely unwelcome rush of heat to his abdomen, along with an _entirely_ unwelcome one to his face.

Hugo watched Scorpius stride off to the bathroom for a moment then turned ― to find himself eye to eye with a smiling James Potter. 

“Well well well, what’s all this then?” James said continuing to lean awkwardly over the back of the sofa so he could peer at Hugo. 

“Define ‘this’?” Hugo said evasively. “And get out of my face, you're making my neck hurt.”

“Well, ‘ _this_ ’ looks like it’s you, making gooey eyes at Malfoy, and checking his arse out, if I’m not mistaken. And was he _groping_ you before?” James finished in an exaggerated, scandalised whisper, moving somehow even closer to Hugo’s face. Hugo blinked rapidly as he simultaneously tried not to blush, or to go blind from trying to stare at James from the weird angle. 

“I...He might’ve been. Why do you care? Merlin, lean back a bit, Jamie.”

“Don’t particularly,” James said, moving back slightly. “Care, that is. Just didn’t know you were into boys, that’s all.” James rested his elbow on the sofa, and his chin on his palm as he surveyed the room. Hugo took the chance to crack his neck. 

“Yeah well, I guess that’s something we have in common,” Hugo said pointedly. He watched with delight as James’s eyes widened and he slowly turned to Hugo. _Check and mate, Potter_ , he thought smugly. They stared at each other, until James cleared his throat. 

“Um.”

“Mmm.” 

“How long have you known about me and Ted, then?” 

“Few weeks.”

“Ah.”

“Indeed.” 

“And um. How did you…” James screwed his face up while he thought. “How did you come to know this?”

Hugo licked his lips. “Well you know how your spell work is shit when you’ve been drinking?”

James nodded. And then looked horrified. 

“Oh, Godric, silencing spells.” James grimaced, shaking his head in mortification and then laughed. “Oh, wow. Sorry about that.” 

Hugo waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry, I was just glad to know it wasn’t a cat being murdere ― ow, you fucker!” 

Hugo rubbed his shoulder where James had punched him. James smirked unkindly and then clambered over the back of the sofa with all the poise and grace of a new born giraffe. Hugo frowned as James jostled him, and then finally settled into squatting awkwardly on the cushions and grinned. James was definitely a bit drunk, Hugo decided. 

“So why’re you two sneaking about then?” he asked. 

James looked behind him and then shrugged. “Something something, dear cousin Victoire’s feelings, etc?” James tried, with a look on his face which said he very much knew it wasn’t going to fly with Hugo. 

“Bollocks,” Hugo shot back. “Dear cousin Victoire wouldn’t give two shits about you two hooking up, and you know it. She’d probably throw Teddy a party.”

James sighed, then smiled. “Yeah, I know. Alright, it’s just, I sort of can’t be bothered telling everyone, you know?”

Hugo frowned, then laughed. “Can’t be bothered? So your solution is sneaking around with him. Bloody hell, only you would create an affair out of laziness.” 

“Not just laziness!” James exclaimed. “I dunno, can you imagine telling my parents, and then having to tell all the other relatives? It’ll be a nightmare. Mum will want to have some big chat about relationships and maturity and being safe, and then Dad’ll sit Teddy down and interrogate him about his intentions with me, and Teddy’ll just sit there with that deer in the headlights look and then _he’ll_ start panicking about the whole thing again.” James rubbed his eyes, then sighed. “He feels bad enough as it is, because of the miniscule age-gap. And the god-brother thing, I guess. Anyway, no. It will be a fucking nightmare, Hugh.” James looked at him imploringly, and Hugo patted him on the knee. James did have a point ― their family could be a bit overprotective. And, well, a bit nuts to be honest. 

“Secret’s safe with me, mate. Just on one condition.”

“What?” 

“Can you fuck off now?” Hugo inclined his head towards the bathroom. “This is touching and all, don’t get me wrong. I’m enjoying sharing secrets with you, and we can talk about this more over ice cream tomorrow when we braid our hair.” Hugo laughed as he dodged another punch from James. “But I rather think I’m _in_ , as it were, and I rather think Scorpius is not going to keep on with the groping if you’re sitting there staring at us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know when I’m not wanted,” James joked as he scrambled upright. “Where’s Al? Is he ― oh there he is, with...Well, bugger me.” James made a face as he saw his brother, wrapped around Lorna, and with his free hand on...Mort Harper’s knee. James turned back to Hugo’s equally surprised face.

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Hugo said with feeling. 

“Blimey, neither did I.” James hummed thoughtfully, then broke into a grin, putting his hands on his hips. “Good old Al, though, huh? He’s as bent as the rest of us!” Hugo rolled his eyes, as James continued to smile. 

“However, I have seen more than enough of my little brother doing _that_. " James waved a hand in Al’s direction. "So, on that filthy note, I am leaving this den of inequity,” James announced airily, “and am off to find a better one.” 

He scuffled Hugo’s hair as Hugo tried to duck out of the way. He managed to kick James in the shin in reply, just as Scorpius re-appeared from around the corner, and heavily sat back down with a contented sigh. Scorpius turned and looked up at James, noticing him properly for the first time. 

“Oh. Hello, Potter,” he said pleasantly, his voice slightly confused. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Hi,” James said, beaming down at them, his voice deeply amused and his hands still on his hips. He didn't say anything more, just grinned at the pair of them, and Scorpius began to frown. Hugo stared at his cousin, trying to figure out why the hell James was still here. He widened his eyes, flicking his head slightly to the side, hoping James would get the message and get on with the _fucking off_ part they had discussed earlier. James’s smile simply widened in response, as he looked down at the pair of them, wrinkling his nose at them as though they were _simply adorable_. Scorpius turned bewildered eyes to Hugo, and Hugo glared, feeling his face turn red; he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of James. Hugo cleared his throat pointedly. 

“James, didn’t you have somewhere to be? Right now?” he ground out. “Weren’t you _meeting someone_?”

“Yeah, alright, point made.” James sighed and waved a hand, still smiling like an idiot. “Have fun, kids!”

He moved to ruffle Hugo’s hair again, which Hugo managed to dodge this time, as he headed away from them and out into the hallway, muttering to himself about _‘lovebirds’_. Hugo straightened up, watching James to make sure he actually left, then turned back to Scorpius, who was still looking mostly confused by that entire interaction. 

“Is he always that...weird?” Scorpius asked, and Hugo shook his head wryly. 

“No, only on special occasions. I reckon he saves it up,” Hugo complained half-heartedly. It was hard to stay mad at James, even when he was being a wanker. And even more so when Scorpius was sitting next to him again. 

Scorpius settled into the sofa, leaning against Hugo’s shoulder, his thigh pressed flush against Hugo’s own. Hugo sat still for a moment, then pressed his leg back against Scorpius’s, letting the dip of the sofa lean them more firmly against each other. He felt Scorpius hum at that, before turning to face Hugo. 

“So. This is a special occasion, then?” Scorpius picked at a frayed edge of his own jeans. His tone was light, but the tension in his body suggested he was really rather invested in the answer. Hugo turned his face a fraction, and shifted closer at the same time, in a way he hoped was subtle, but knew was in fact anything but. 

“Yeah. Might be,” he replied quietly, and felt his breath catch as Scorpius smiled in response. 

Scorpius hummed, his breath lifting Hugo’s hair slightly, before dropping his head onto the back of the sofa. They were so close it was almost resting against Hugo’s shoulder. _Almost_. Hugo could feel the heat from Scorpius’s body, both tilted towards each other as they were, with Hugo’s hand sitting uselessly on his knee. His mouth felt dry, and he suddenly wished he hadn’t finished his drink, if only to have something to do with his nervous energy. He licked his lips, as Scorpius looked up at him, his expression open and expectant ― expecting Hugo to do something. Hugo took a deep breath...and looked away. After a moment, Scorpius did too, until they were both looking out at the room again, Scorpius’s head resting on Hugo’s shoulder. 

Hugo groaned internally. He’d never really had any trouble making a move on people before; in all honestly, he was usually a bit gung-ho about the whole business. If he liked someone, and they liked him, he went for it, with generally quite favourable results. But something was stopping him here. He was worried, for the first time in his life, about stuffing this up. He _liked_ Scorpius. He wanted this to happen, and happen well, and maybe even happen frequently from now on, he realised. It was somehow making him completely useless at causing anything to actually happen. 

On the other hand, though, he was entirely aware that now was not the time to develop a severe case of shyness, so he took a deep breath, plucked up his courage and moved his hand ever so slightly left. He turned the palm upright, just enough that he could brush his thumb against the curve of Scorpius’s knee, then back again. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this exhilaratingly keen on someone. It was borderline terrifying. He rather liked it. 

Hugo moved his thumb again, brushing it back and forth against the soft denim of Scorpius’s jeans, as they both continued to stare forward at the remnants of the party. From their vantage point of the corner sofa, they were mostly hidden from sight, for which Hugo was currently thankful. He shifted slightly, settling himself back against the sofa and more firmly pressing his side against Scorpius’s. He ran his thumb along the outside seam of Scorpius’s jeans, feeling Scorpius’s hair soft against his cheek and his shoulder warm against his own. He breathed in deeply, then stifled a sound as Scorpius lifted his head, his mouth centimetres from Hugo’s jaw. Hugo tensed, anticipation running through him as he felt Scorpius’s warm breath on his neck, as he felt Scorpius lean closer, close enough to ― 

Hugo jumped as a glass smashed somewhere nearby, startling them both back into the room. He pulled back and looked around, adjusting his position awkwardly as he felt Scorpius do the same. He heard laughter and then Fay screeching something about how her step-mother Pansy was going to _kill_ them for breaking one of the Marquis six piece decanter set. Hugo had only met Pansy Finnegan a few times, and he could imagine she was pants-wettingly scary when angry, and very likely had the connections to help cover up a mass-murder of drunken, butter-fingered teenagers. Sucking on his lower lip, he turned back to look at Scorpius. 

Scorpius sat up, blinking as he smiled faintly at Hugo. His hair was sticking up slightly where it had rested against Hugo’s shoulder, and there was colour on his cheeks again. He looked...well, fucking hot, Hugo thought, feeling his own cheeks start to colour again as well. He looked hot, and interested, and like he had absolutely been about to kiss him, Hugo told himself, summoning his courage up from his toes. There was no way he was letting this get away from him. 

“Hey, do you maybe ― ” he started, but stopped as Scorpius simultaneously blurted: 

“So, I was thinking ― ” 

They both stopped, staring at each for a drawn out moment. Scorpius cleared his throat, smiling somewhat shyly, then waved at Hugo. “Go on?”

“No, I,” Hugo cleared his own throat. “You go first.”

“Okay, well.” Scorpius straightened his back slightly, sitting more upright. “Would you like to maybe go somewhere else with me. Is what I was going to say.” Scorpius licked his lips. “What about you?”

“Oh, mine was basically a...less eloquent version of that,” Hugo said, smiling himself as Scorpius's face broke into a relieved grin. He nodded absently, looking quickly over Hugo’s shoulder, and then leaning forward to quickly press his lips against Hugo’s own. 

Hugo sat, stock still, surprise running through him as Scorpius moved his mouth gently, then pulled back. Hugo blinked stupidly, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, his expression slightly unsure and nervous, and Hugo decided that talking was all well and good but Scorpius had just _kissed_ him, and he would very much like to find out what would happen if Hugo kissed him back. And so he did. 

It was gentle, and almost chaste, compared to most other kisses Hugo had experienced in dark corners at loud parties. It was wonderful. Scorpius’s lips were soft, his mouth warm as he moved it against Hugo’s, just the barest brush of lips against his own. Hugo surprised himself by making a sound as Scorpius pressed his lips against his a little harder, parting his mouth and tilting his head before pulling back. Hugo realised he’d followed the movement when Scorpius huffed a quiet laugh. Hugo swallowed.

“Fancy leaving then?” Scorpius asked, and Hugo nodded in agreement, then suddenly stopped. 

“Um. Where exactly did you have in mind, though?” Hugo would have suggested his place, but he didn't much like the idea of bumping into James, moment-ruiner that he was. Scorpius hummed thoughtfully, looking away and then back again quickly. 

“Well. We could go to my mum’s cottage.” Hugo stared as Scorpius licked his lips. He did that a lot, Hugo thought. It was very distracting. “She’s in Prague at the moment, and I’m sort of house sitting for her so...So, no one else is there.”

Hugo blinked and looked at Scorpius’s hopeful and ever so slightly nervous expression. He found himself nodding again before he’d even really realised he was doing it. 

“Yeah, that would be great! I mean,” Hugo cut himself off, trying to sound slightly less enthusiastic, before giving up and smiling broadly. “Yeah that’d be great. I think I might not be able to Apparate though…” Hugo couldn’t imagine the kind of trouble he’d be in if he managed to splinch himself after having been drinking; the punch had been awful, but after three glasses, and despite his earlier reservations about it, he did feel a bit drunk. He realised he was still nodding and forced his head to still. Definitely not a good idea to Apparate. Scorpius simply beamed and jumped up, untangling himself in a familiar, ungainly fashion. 

“No problem, it’s not far. We can walk!” Scorpius held out his hand, pulling Hugo up and against his chest. Hugo was right; Scorpius was a fraction taller, he thought redundantly as he swayed slightly closer to Scorpius. He righted himself, clearing his throat as Scorpius flashed him another blinding smile, and then headed purposefully for the door.

Hugo turned to leave, then considered he should possibly let Albus know what he was doing. He stopped, however, when he realized that would involve finding out what Albus was currently doing. His mouth contorted as he mulled it over, then decided it was best to leave Albus to it. He rubbed his chin, patting his unruly hair down ― dark red curls, really; thanks, hereditary ― and adjusted his jacket slightly before following Scorpius out the door and onto the street.

-*-

The walk to Somerset Cottage was pleasant, if freezing, and after only tripping twice, Hugo found himself feeling quite sober again by the time they arrived. They’d chatted amiably most of the way, and Hugo now at least had some semblance of an idea what Scorpius did with himself (Curse breaking, second year at the Pervis Academy). Hugo had to admit it had been hard to concentrate on most of what had been said though, as Scorpius had managed to brush their fingers together as frequently as he could. His cheeks were flushed with cold and possibly something else as he looked over at Hugo from under his pale fringe, and Hugo deserved a medal for refraining from pushing him against a fence and snogging him again.

Upon arrival, Hugo realised two things. The first was that Astoria Malfoy’s cottage was not at all what he had been expecting. He’d seen cottages before, and yet somehow he’d been anticipating something bigger, and grander ― something extravagantly wealthy, and pompous perhaps. He’d almost been expecting a butler, or at least a few well-dressed Elves. He was slightly disappointed then when he wasn’t greeted by either, just Scorpius lugging out a massive key and muttering a few words to disarm the wards of a relatively small house.

The second thing he realised, as Scorpius pushed him back against the door the moment they were inside, was that Scorpius Malfoy was a bloody excellent kisser. Hugo wasn’t bad himself, at least he’d never had any complaints to his face, but he also seriously doubted he’d made anyone’s brain melt the way Scorpius was currently melting his. While earlier Scorpius had been gentle, tentative, he was now anything but, and Hugo felt gloriously smug as he realised that the walk here had clearly been just as distracting for Scorpius as it had for him. He felt smug, that is, until Scorpius pulled Hugo’s lower lip between his own, and Hugo clenched his fists and concentrated on not making the embarrassing noises that were threatening to come out of him. 

There was something about kissing someone his own height, as well, which was making Hugo’s head spin. Hugo usually had to bend a bit or stoop to kiss someone while upright, but not here. He liked it. The whole experience was quite overwhelming, and utterly brilliant, he thought as Scorpius sucked his tongue into his mouth. His hands firm on Hugo’s hips, holding him in place, and Hugo was suddenly glad for the door behind him, otherwise he suspected he might have fallen over. He moved his hands up into Scorpius's hair, running his hands over the short hair at his nape, before tangling it in the soft strands above. Scorpius pulled back, eyes running over Hugo’s’ face. 

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that since we left. And, well, since about ten minutes after I saw you walk into Fay’s,” he mumbled, kissing down Hugo’s chin to his neck.

“Yeah?” Hugo tilted his head to give Scorpius better access. Scorpius hummed against his neck. 

“Actually,” he continued in between slow, wet kisses that made Hugo’s toes curl in his boots and his trousers begin to feel tight. “Try just before I left school.”

Hugo pulled back with a start, his head hitting the door with a loud clunk. “Ow, fuck. Wait, really?”

Scorpius laughed, hands slipping around Hugo’s neck as he moved in to kiss him again.

“Mmm. Something like that. You had a great arse.” He moved his hands down Hugo’s shoulders. “Presumably still do,” he said quietly, squeezing Hugo’s arms. Hugo grinned, feeling a bit giddy. Scorpius _liked_ him. Well, liked his arse ― but that was attached to him, and Hugo could work with that. 

“So, you’ve been pining over me and my lower half for the better part of two years now then, huh?” Hugo joked, before suddenly wondering in horror if Scorpius actually _had_ spent the last two years gazing out of windows and sighing over him, and Hugo had just thrown that admission in his face. “Not that that would be horrible!” he exclaimed. “I mean you’re not bad either. Your arse, that is. I mean I’d noticed it.” Oh, Merlin, why was he still talking? “Well, I more mean that I’d noticed your face as well, obviously, and your smile, and that I’d noticed… um. You,” Hugo finished lamely, deflating against the door.

Scorpius had pulled away from his neck during his spiel, and was regarding him with a strange expression. Hugo closed his eyes and cringed. What the fuck was that? _I’d noticed, um, you_. Godric, he was cocking this all up. Fallen at the first hurdle ― a bit of a compliment about his arse, and he’d turned into a stammering idiot. Perhaps he could just get his tongue removed. Perhaps he could just open the door and slide back out into the snow, without having to open his eyes. He was considering Apparating to Rose’s when he felt lips on his temple. He sighed and opened his eyes. 

“Welcome back,” Scorpius said playfully, and Hugo laughed self-consciously. 

“Can we forget I said all that, and just go back to the kissing and the part where I didn’t make an arse of myself?” he mumbled, his face screwed up in embarrassment. Scorpius pulled back, smiling so fondly that Hugo felt his breath catch in a way that had nothing to do with desire. 

“Okay. I’ll let that slide.” Scorpius bit his lower lip, then wrinkled his nose slightly. “Well, until the morning, when I very much intend to bring this up again.” 

Hugo stared at the quirk of Scorpius’s lips as his words sunk in. “The...morning?”

“Mmhmm.” Scorpius tilted his chin defiantly. “Over breakfast,” he added confidently, his eyes bright and his expression a combination of earnest and amused. He stepped back, as Hugo stared stupidly, his heart beating unnaturally fast at the confirmation that he would be staying the night. 

“Oh ― okay,” he stammered, feeling his face heating up. Scorpius stepped back slightly, his expression still warm and amused. 

“So my room is just...” Scorpius inclined his head towards a doorway to their left, bouncing on his heels. “If you’d like to head there?” he finished, his cheeks pink and his hair messy. He reached out and grabbed Hugo’s index finger, pulling him forward him. “If you’re done being odd, that is,” he joked softly, tongue visibly pressed against his cheek, his eyes playful and bright and that impossibly strange and attractive shade of blueish grey. 

Hugo mentally shook himself ― he needed to _stop just staring_ , bloody hell ― then pressed himself against Scorpius, kissing him firmly, quickly, on the lips. 

“ _You’re_ odd,” he replied, which was...well, not his best, not by a long shot, but it startled a high-pitched laugh out of Scorpius, who coughed into his hand to cover it. Hugo felt on more solid ground already. Scorpius grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the bedroom, and Hugo followed. 

For the second time that evening, Hugo was disappointed. He was more than willing to accept that his perception of Scorpius as austere and composed was maybe not entirely accurate, given that Scorpius had essentially been none of those things at all, and had in fact been the complete opposite. He was also willing to admit that while he’d expected Scorpius’s mum to live in an opulent and decadent mansion and to call that a cottage, he was also wrong there too. He had though, he realised as he stepped in Scorpius’s moderately sized bedroom, really not anticipated that Scorpius would be so fucking _messy_. 

He turned to Scorpius, who stood behind him, leaning slightly against the doorframe. 

“I wasn’t really expecting company,” he explained with a shrug. Hugo turned back to the chaos in front of him. 

“Clearly,” he replied. To say Scorpius’s room was untidy was being generous. It was a disaster. There were books in haphazard piles, and hastily wrapped scrolls on top of those, around the desk in the corner. The desk itself was covered in quills ― a few of which Hugo recognised from his Uncle’s store ― and drippy candles, which had left puddles of opaque wax around them. The bed was unmade, and beside that he could just make out a large suitcase, buried under a mess of robes and cloaks and crumpled shirts. Evidently Scorpius hadn’t really unpacked when he’d arrived here to house-sit. 

“Although to be fair, even if I had been expecting company, I’d probably have just put a glamour over the worst of it,” Scorpius admitted sheepishly as he rested his head against the frame and viewed the state of his room with the resigned acceptance of the deeply untidy. Hugo puffed his cheeks out, then raised his brows. 

“Don’t you have...an elf to help with this?”

“Nah,” Scorpius sighed, pushing Hugo into the room and following him as he shut the door behind them. “I mean, I’m not usually here that often, and mum has one who comes once a week for the whole place. But I’m pretty sure Lorry had a heart attack when she saw my room, and I didn’t have the heart to force her to…” Scorpius waved a hand, spinning around as he did it, “deal with this. It’s usually just mum and the cat here, and Lorry’s not exactly young anymore. No point making her clean up after me, because, you know.” Scorpius toed his shoes off, kicking them into a corner where they hit the wall with a dull _thud_ , before removing his thick winter cloak and throwing it over the back of his desk chair. “I’m a lost cause,” he explained happily. 

Hugo snorted a laugh, nodding in agreement. He could relate ― he really wasn’t that tidy a person himself ― but he’d just never anticipated someone as posh as Scorpius to be similarly shambolic regarding his bedroom decor. He nodded, turning to face Scorpius again as he fiddled with the buttons of his jacket. 

“So, I assume then,” he started, undoing them slowly and enjoying the way Scorpius’s eyes followed the movement, “that this goes...here?” he asked, shrugging the jacket off and dropping it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Scorpius looked down at the clothing, then looked back up at Hugo through his fringe. 

“Well _personally_ I would have filed it between the books under the desk and those unpaired socks,” he said self-deprecatingly, “but I understand it’s a complex organisational system, and it’ll take you a while to really get to grips with it.” He smiled wryly, then stepped forward into Hugo’s personal space again, and Hugo hummed in agreement. 

“I’m a fast learner,” he mumbled, forgetting all about messy rooms and untidy books as Scorpius ran his lips over Hugo’s, moving his hands on Hugo’s wrists. 

“I bet you are,” Scorpius said into his mouth before parting his mouth and kissing him deeply again. Hugo opened his own, shutting his eyes and feeling torn between being astoundingly happy this was happening, and wonderfully nervous about what would happen next. Hugo sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Scorpius running circles over his wrists with his thumbs as he tried not to think about it too much; that usually seemed to work well enough for him when he was slightly out of his comfort zone. He was enjoying this, enjoying the way Scorpius stepped closer and ran his hands up Hugo’s arms and under the sleeves of his shirt, gripping his shoulders. Overthinking things would only lead to more embarrassing outbursts, Hugo told himself, as he moved his own hands tentatively to Scorpius’s waist and felt him moan appreciatively and press even closer.

Scorpius pushed Hugo back gently but forcefully until he hit the bed then moved to straddle his lap, swinging one leg over and then the next as he eased Hugo onto his back. Hugo relaxed down, then sat bolt upright again with a yelp, almost hitting Scorpius in the face. He pulled the offending item out from under him and managed to clock the title (a book titled “ _Curses on Bursars throughout the 19th century: A Detailed Compendium_ ” by Antoine Snoot) before Scorpius grabbed it out of his hand, laughing gently as he unceremoniously flung it on the floor.

“Ignore that. Pay attention to me,” he mumbled as he kissed Hugo again, mouthing over his jaw and then down his neck, leaving wet kisses as he went. 

“Is there anything else in here I should be worried about squashing?” Hugo asked, only cringing slightly at how breathy his voice sounded already. It was hard to concentrate on much with Scorpius’s mouth, his weight, on Hugo like this. He felt Scorpius laugh in response, his breath gusting over the sensitive skin his mouth had just touched, and Hugo felt goosebumps run down his side. 

“I’m pretty sure the cat isn’t in here,” he whispered. He kissed Hugo’s neck one last time, sucking on the skin there before pulling back. “I think you’re safe.”

Scorpius sucked on his lower lip, something that was fast becoming very familiar to Hugo. He shifted his hips slightly, hoping Scorpius wouldn’t notice how turned on Hugo was by so little; Hugo was quickly, and unmistakably, getting hard.

Scorpius shifted as well, sitting upright as he moved his hands to his own waist. He lifted his t-shirt up and over his head then threw it on the floor, where it landed next to Antoine’s compendium, along with the final vestiges of Hugo’s doubts about his sexuality.

Scorpius shirtless looked exactly as Hugo had expected, which he had to admit he had thought about a fair bit ― although he’d never anticipated he’d actually _see_ it. He was slim and strong, all hard muscle and soft skin. Hugo stared at the smooth planes of Scorpius’s stomach, at the jut of his hipbones and the line of pale blonde hair leading from his navel to the waistband of his jeans. Fuck, Scorpius was fit, Hugo thought as his eyes trailed lower, until he breathed in sharply at the sight of the unmistakable bulge in Scorpius’s jeans. _Oh sweet Merlin_. Hugo swallowed, trying to get himself under control and not really succeeding, because Scorpius was _hard_ , and they were about to have sex, and it really wouldn’t do if Hugo came in his pants before he’d even touched him.

Scorpius followed Hugo’s line of sight. He ran his tongue somewhat nervously over his lower lip as he lifted Hugo’s chin with two fingers to move his attention back to his face. He picked up Hugo’s hand, the one not currently tearing a hole in the sheets, and moved it to rest on the skin just above the hemline of his jeans. 

Hugo focussed all his attention on remembering to keep breathing. If Scorpius looked good shirtless, then he _felt_ amazing. Hugo swallowed, his throat clicking loudly as he involuntarily tightened his fingers and rested his other hand tentatively on Scorpius’s waist as well. It was all he managed to do though, momentarily stunned by all this bare skin he had access to and not knowing what to begin to do with it. He lay there stupidly for what felt like forever, before Scorpius breathed out heavily, returning to Hugo’s neck and moving his hips a fraction as he did so. Taking the hint, Hugo licked his lips, and ran his hand over Scorpius’s hip ― up his side, over his ribs and to the back of his shoulder. He ran it down Scorpius’s back, as Scorpius moaned appreciatively into his collarbone, placing Hugo’s hand firmly on his thigh. Hugo groaned, pushing his face against Scorpius’s shoulder, mouthing wetly as he moved both hands to Scorpius’s arse, and _squeezed_. Scorpius pushed his face into Hugo’s hair, his hips twitching but not quite making contact, and Merlin, Hugo needed to be wearing fewer clothes, now.

He must have muttered something to that effect, as Scorpius laughed breathily and began roughly working on the buttons of Hugo’s shirt, tilting forward to kiss him. He kissed like he had at the door, only deeper and dirtier, full of a promise that made Hugo’s toes curl. The room filled up with the sound of their breathing, the creak of the bed and the gentle rustle of the leaves of the tree growing by Scorpius’s bedroom window. Hugo kissed back with as much coordination as he could muster, shifting slightly and accidentally moving Scorpius forward into his lap, and _oh_ , that was good. Scorpius made a low, startled groan, abandoning the shirt buttons to slip one hand up into Hugo’s hair, the other grabbing Hugo’s hand and pressing it down against his thigh. 

Scorpius made another low noise as Hugo moved his hands in hard lines from his knees to the swell of his arse, moving his hips back and forth over Hugo’s swelling erection. Hugo moaned, rolling his own hips and becoming increasingly aware that he was now rapidly entering completely new territory. He wasn’t a virgin, but he’d never gone further than a bit of necking with boys, in the six months between the realisation he wanted Scorpius in his lap and somehow getting him there, but he’d definitely thought about going further, and he was definitely thinking about it right now. He figured that the core concept here remained the same ― make each other feel good, and try not to do anything stupid, like come in your pants from a bit of kissing. Scorpius was doing a pretty excellent job at the first one, as far as Hugo was concerned, and the second was beginning to be a real possibility.

Not being in Gryffindor for nothing, Hugo summoned his courage and, using all his strength, managed to flip Scorpius onto his back. Scorpius huffed out a surprised laugh, before moaning as Hugo kissed him again. They settled into a rhythm as they kissed, and Scorpius undid the remaining buttons of Hugo’s shirt, untucking it from Hugo’s jeans. Hugo realised that perhaps he really ought to say something. 

“I’ve, uh,” he started, then cleared his throat and tried again. “I’ve not done this before.”

“Well then, you’re a natural.” Scorpius smiled, rolling his hips.

“Thanks. Um. No, I mean... I’ve not. With a guy. Beyond this.” Hugo stopped to think. “Beyond about fifteen minutes back.”

“Ah.” Scorpius looked thoughtful. “Well. I’m afraid that’s a deal breaker for me.”

Hugo stilled, and stared. “Wha ― _really_?”

Scorpius snorted. “No. Idiot.” He kissed him to soften the words. “S’not a problem at all.” He started moving his hips again, and Hugo sighed gratefully as they fell back into their previous rhythm. “Either way, you’ve not done this with _me_ before.” He smirked challengingly up at Hugo. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Hugo laughed, pressing down hard and enjoying Scorpius’s gasp in response. “So what am I figuring out?” he asked into Scorpius’s mouth. 

“Huh?”

“What am I…” Hugo kissed him again. “You know. What’s the plan?” He cringed, as Scorpius widened his eyes in understanding, then laughed at Hugo’s phrasing. 

“The plan, huh?”

Hugo shook his head, then kissed Scorpius again, hard. “Shut up,” he mumbled, as Scorpius kissed back, moving his hands to Hugo’s fly. 

“Well, jeans off is step one,” Scorpius said playfully, undoing the button and easing the zip down as Hugo lifted his hips in order to help. With a moderate amount of shuffling ― and Hugo managing to only elbow Scorpius in the face once ― they managed to remove both pairs of trousers and Hugo’s shirt. Hugo stopped at his underwear, kissing Scorpius again to try and cover his nervousness, sighing gratefully when Scorpius pulled him back down on top of him and kissed back. Hugo breathed out heavily through his nose as he pressed his groin down against Scorpius’s, making another strangled sound as Scorpius spread his thighs and pushed back. Without their jeans on, with nothing but the thin material of their underwear, Hugo could feel the length of Scorpius’s erection, could feel the skin of his stomach against Hugo’s own. As Scorpius rolled his hips, his hands running down Hugo’s back to his arse and pressing them together, Hugo felt his cock twitch, his own breathing loud and harsh in the room. He pulled back, struggling to catch his breath as he concentrated on remembering how to speak while simultaneously not breaking the devastating rhythm Scorpius was setting. 

“So,” he managed after a moment. “Um. The next step is…?” he asked. He was aware of how stupid he sounded asking for instructions, but also far too aware that if they kept this the next step would be ‘ _clean up the mess and die of embarrassment_ ’. Luckily, Scorpius looked flushed and his eyes were unfocused, as he lay beneath Hugo, so it at least seemed Hugo wasn’t the only one enjoying this possibly a bit too much. Scorpius licked his lips, then wrapped long fingers around Hugo’s wrist, bringing his hand to his cloth-covered erection. 

“Step two,” he whispered, wetting his lips and kissing Hugo gently. Hugo made a high-pitched startled noise, flexing his fingers experimentally and groaning at the feeling of Scorpius’s hard cock beneath his hand. 

“O ― okay, yep. Got, got it,” he stammered, then buried his face into Scorpius’s shoulder, cursing his mouth for the umpteenth time that evening. He would have gladly spelled it permanently shut if that wouldn’t have hindered his ability to kiss Scorpius, to run his tongue down Scorpius’s neck like he was doing now. Hugo moved his hand again, Scorpius’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist as Hugo rested his weight on his free hand and flexed his palm. He took a deep breath, then moved his fingers to the hem of Scorpius’s underwear and pulled it down, freeing Scorpius’s cock and wrapping his hand around it before any second thoughts had a chance to set in. 

“Oh,” Scorpius breathed as Hugo moved his hand experimentally. Scorpius’s cock twitched his palm as Hugo tightened his grip a little, the flesh hot and hard beneath his fingers. It felt similar to touching himself, and at the same time not remotely similar at all. He moved his hand again, watching Scorpius frown and his mouth fall open as he rested his own fingers just above Hugo’s elbow. 

“Is that okay?” Hugo asked, running his hand down to the base of Scorpius’s cock and then back to circle around the head. At least he knew what he was doing here, objectively, he told himself inanely. Beneath him, Scorpius gasped and nodded as Hugo stroked him a little faster, and that was all the encouragement Hugo needed. He upped the pace, running his thumb over the head of Scorpius’s cock, then stroking him hard and firm. Scorpius nodded again, then groaned when Hugo changed the pace, went a little faster and a little harder. Scorpius both tensed and relaxed at the same time, his toes curling and all the air leaving him on a low moan that Hugo felt right down to base of his own cock. He did the same again, and Scorpius’s back arched as his cock twitched in Hugo’s grip, his mouth open and his eyes creased shut.

“Oh fuck. Keep doing that.” Scorpius spread his knees wider and circled his hips.

“Yeah?” Hugo sucked a spot just below his collarbone.

“Yeah. Oh, Fu _uck_.” 

Hugo did it again, and again. Scorpius jerked, pushing his head back into the pillow, clapping his hand over his mouth to try and smother the amount of noise he was making. Hugo watched for a moment, then impulsively reached up and pulled Scorpius’s hand away, resting it on the bed next to their heads; he liked the sounds Scorpius made. He wanted to hear more. 

The movement brought him up over Scorpius, who tangled his fingers with Hugo’s before gripping his hand like a vice, turning his head and thrusting up into Hugo’s fist until he stilled. Hugo pumped his fist, breathing into Scorpius’s open mouth as Scorpius panted then came with a strangled sound, one hand in Hugo’s hair and the other gripping Hugo’s arm hard enough to bruise. Hugo stroked him through it, kissing over Scorpius's cheek and down to his neck until Scorpius grabbed his messy hand with trembling fingers and stopped him. 

Hugo breathed out heavily through his open mouth. His hand was cramping and his shoulder ached, and he’d never been so turned on in his life. He pressed the heel of his hand against his still-clothed groin, and stared at Scorpius, who had collapsed back onto the bed like a sweaty ragdoll. Scorpius was breathing like he’d just run a marathon, his hair sticking up messily and his own come on his stomach and chest. Hugo groaned and resolutely committed that sight to memory, as he unceremoniously shoved his pants down around his thighs, kneeling over Scorpius as he finally got his hand around his neglected dick. It twitched in his palm, and he moaned and closed his eyes as he began to stroke.

He was so close, it really wasn’t going to take long at all, especially when Scorpius leant up onto his elbows, breathing hard through his mouth and watching Hugo’s hand like it was the most fascinating thing he’d seen in his life. He felt Scorpius shift his weight onto one arm then run the fingers of his hand over Hugo’s fist, before sliding them lower to cup his balls. Hugo huffed out a groan in surprise and pressed himself into Scorpius’s palm, his hand speeding up. Scorpius sucked his earlobe into his mouth. 

“Are you gonna come?”

Hugo felt heat spread up his chest, and onto his neck as he nodded, his hair falling over his face and sticking to his sweaty forehead. He readjusted himself on his supporting arm, which felt like it was going to give out at any minute, his fist was a blur on his dick. Merlin, yes, he wanted to come. 

Scorpius moved his hand back even further to rub gently against the skin behind Hugo’s balls, before pressing the tip of his index finger against his hole, and oh, _fuck_. Hugo bit his lip to cut off the embarrassing amount of noise he was making. His fist tightened in the sheet, a drop of sweat trickling down his shoulder blades to the small of his back.

“I think you should come,” Scorpius whispered low and filthy in his ear. Hugo nodded, then stopped, frowning. 

“Should ― should I move ―” 

“No.” 

“But, I’m gonna co ― come on ― _uhh_.”

“Do it.” 

Hugo choked out a sob as Scorpius licked around the shell of his ear, then kissed him, hard. Hugo tried to kiss back, messy and open-mouthed, feeling completely overwhelmed, and so aroused he could barely think. 

“I want you to come, now,” he whispered, and Hugo did, harder than he could ever remember in his life. Pulse after pulse shot over his fist onto the dip of Scorpius’s stomach as he groaned loudly into Scorpius’s mouth. Scorpius fell back onto the bed, licking his lips and breathing hard as he watched Hugo’s cock, and Hugo wondered if there was such a thing as coming _too_ hard. 

His arm finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Scorpius, with a soft _oof_ , breathing hard into his shoulder, the mess on Scorpius’s stomach mixing between them. He extracted his hand with some effort and it landed heavily on the pillow next to Scorpius’s head. He felt genuinely sorry about crushing him like this, but also entirely too boneless to do anything about it. He rested for a long moment, Scorpius running his hand lightly over Hugo’s back as their breathing evened out. With some effort Hugo pushed up onto his hands, then flopped onto his back, grimacing at the feeling of the cooling come on his stomach. They both stared at the ceiling. 

“So, yeah,” Scorpius stated after a while. “I think that takes care of steps three to seven.” 

He cleared his throat, his voice rough and drowsy, and Hugo smiled as a surprised laugh burbled out of him. He turned to Scorpius, who rolled his head and smiled back contentedly, then fumbled round in the bed for his wand. Finally locating it, he cast a quick and easy cleaning charm over himself, and then Hugo’s stomach and hand. Hugo flexed his fingers, enjoying the fading tingle of the charm over his skin. He turned onto his side, warm and drowsy satisfaction coursing through him. He felt fantastic ― and slightly nervous again. 

“What’s step eight then?” he asked softly.

“What’s what?” Scorpius responded, lifting his hips off the bed as he tucked himself away and his underwear over his hips, then pulled the blankets back and scooted his long legs under them. “Oh! Right, well that was eight,” he said, settling in. “You know, clean up, make a bad joke. Then step nine is get you under the covers with me, and steps ten to fifteen all involve sleeping and getting in each other’s space all night.” 

He smiled, gesturing for Hugo to join him, and after righting his own pants Hugo managed to climb under the covers, albeit in a somewhat ungainly manner. He plumped a pillow beneath him, as Scorpius wrapped an arm under his own and watched. Hugo lay back down. 

“Then sixteen is breakfast,” Scorpius continued to explain, his voice soft and his breath warm over Hugo’s face. “Or maybe it’s a shower.” Scorpius yawned. “I forget the order.”

“Do this a lot then, do you?” Hugo asked, as Scorpius rubbed one eye. He huffed derisively. 

“Hardly.” He pulled Hugo over towards him, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hugo’s. “If you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck me after the shower,” he added nonchalantly and Hugo blinked rapidly, feeling his face heat up. 

“Um. Ye ― yeah, okay. That would. I mean...okay,” he murmured, his insides fluttering at even the suggestion of that. Scorpius hummed. 

“And if you’re really lucky I’ll even introduce you to the cat,” he mumbled sleepily, and Hugo laughed again, the corners of his mouth turning down as he rubbed his nose against Scorpius’s and tried to contain his smile. 

“I’m definitely feeling lucky.”

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
